


《钉》

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578





	《钉》

“唔……”

沈昌珉大笑着冲过来托起他转了个圈，猛烈的冲撞让李东海轻哼一声下意识收起肩膀，他那一声小小的呻吟并没有被其它队员听见，很快淹没在球场的欢呼声中，李赫宰跟金钟云从场上下来朝观众席走来，原本还在互怼的人眼神在扫到李东海时不可察觉的暗下来，金钟云还在他耳边叽叽喳喳，而他眼中只有李东海薄薄一层T恤下的胸膛。

郑允浩一把拉住沈昌珉把他从李东海身上扒拉下来，他严肃的告诉弟弟，李东海有男朋友你不可以如此放肆。

被称为“李东海男朋友”的人笑得露出牙龈，心说还是年长的有眼力见会做人，李东海瞧了他一眼，笑盈盈的扑进郑允浩怀里，声音转的山路十八弯一个劲儿夸人今天打得好三分投的妙。

郑允浩顿时满面桃花开，教训弟弟的严肃模样瞬间飞到了九霄云外。

李赫宰“呀呀呀”的扯开两人，李东海讨好的冲他露出小虎牙笑得灿烂，李赫宰只能无可奈何的摇头失笑，然后自然熟络的亲了一下他的侧脸，说好想你。

金钟云恶寒，嚷嚷着恋爱了不起吗，恋爱了也不能屠杀他们这群单身狗，说好了打赢晚上聚餐，李赫宰你他妈带家属是什么意思。

申东熙仿佛已经习惯了，抹了把头上的汗掐指一算说李赫宰不会去聚餐的，他巴不得寝室人都走光给他俩腾地方。

李赫宰把人牵进更衣室换衣服，年轻男孩们脱掉球衣在头顶挥舞庆祝胜利，他们太熟了，肆无忌惮的动手动脚开玩笑，只是在又一次想把李东海推进沐浴间淋湿成跟他们一样汗津津的样子时，李赫宰挡在李东海身前笑骂他们觊觎自己老婆，被其他人包括李东海一顿拳打脚踢罢了。

“东海要不等等我们，一会儿去老街撸串儿。”

“哈哈哈干脆一起洗一个吧，边洗边等李赫宰嘛。”

等他？就李赫宰那幅发情公狗的鬼样，洗到一半他一定会把自己拉进去，在热水中拉起他的腿从后面狠狠干进来的。

一转头李赫宰正对他笑的意味深长，他甚至舔舔下唇对他挑眉，像是早已看清自己脑中的画面，蠢蠢欲动的想要这里处尝一尝新花样。

浴室里闷热的蒸汽让李东海喘不上气，他感觉脸颊发烫口干舌燥，其他人脱掉球衣半裸或是赤条条的从他身边走过，李赫宰扯过他压在打开的储物柜里，柜门隐约遮住两人的身体，李东海不舒服的啧了一声，李赫宰揉揉他的头发咬了一下他的鼻尖说不许看别人。

两人在角落搂着彼此吃吃的笑，李赫宰贴得越来越近，汗湿的球衣蹭在李东海的短袖上，李东海抵住他的脸无比嫌弃，说你好臭脏死了。

金钟云路过如胶似漆的两人，捂着眼睛跑进隔间破口大骂，李赫宰你这个臭小子，要是敢在这上演春宫自己就把你拍下来传到校园网上。

申东熙早已见怪不怪，面对腻歪的小情侣面不改色心不跳，平静的说李赫宰很快完事儿，李东海努努力十分钟也不是不可能。

李赫宰扭开运动饮料作势要泼在申东熙身上，李东海红着脸拎起背包说只等你五分钟，声音传到郑允浩那，小伙儿伸长脖子往外望说自己马上出来，沈昌珉捂住他的嘴巴说哥等的不是你，老实洗澡好不好。

李东海一首歌还没听完就被热气腾腾的李赫宰拽住跑起来，那人的头发还在滴水，迎着风有些冰冰凉凉的溅在自己脸上，李赫宰散发出的热气跟刚才的水蒸气一样让他燥热，他的手心很暖，连带着自己的手腕一起发烫。晚间的风吹过，他闻到了清爽的薄荷香气，一只手使劲去打李赫宰的肩膀，你再偷用艺声哥的沐浴露挨打我可不帮你。

李赫宰哈哈大笑，带着他一路狂奔，不回寝室而是来到宿舍楼的后方。

车棚挡住了一半灯光一半月亮，李赫宰踩着枯叶带他往里走，背包随手扔在身后的摩托上，李东海被他推在墙上的时候说这里太暗什么都看不清，李赫宰问那要不要去他们社的活动教室，现在还没关灯有镜子有射灯，那儿最亮。

两人在老旧的雨棚下接吻，头顶的上坡有车驶过和学生嬉笑的吵闹，李赫宰将他困在臂弯里掠夺索要，他亲的太用力，李东海的鼻尖和他的碰撞在一起，他放慢速度含住他的上唇吮吸，一只手摸到李东海的胸前，隔着衣服揉搓明显异于常人的小凸起，手下的触感令他沉醉，那里是只有他俩懂得的秘密。

“……痛。”李东海不满的嘀咕一声，生气的咬上李赫宰的喉结，李赫宰低笑，顺从的抬起下巴任人在他脖子上留下占有的记号。

乳头只是在指甲的搔刮下就挺立起来，与布料的摩擦涌起丝丝和肿痛酥痒，李东海呻吟起来，扭着身子并不满足。

“帮我脱掉。”

他拉起自己的衣服，李赫宰不让他脱调皮的钻进宽松的下摆，他在李东海的小腹留下细细密密的吻，在衣服里与李东海对视，李东海扯他头发，说李赫宰你好墨迹。

李赫宰亲了一下他的眉心，将他的上衣推到胸口，粉嫩的乳头含苞待放，而左胸在光线下闪烁着点点银光。

掀起衣服李赫宰看了一眼便低头吻了上去，李东海舒服的仰起脖子，后背都在因为刺激而轻轻颤抖。

他先是亲了一下，故意发出暧昧的水声，嘴唇接触到凸起的同时碰上一个小巧冰冷的小银环，银环穿过李东海的乳头低调的垂在左胸前，小小的一颗性感低调，李东海眼神迷醉的抚弄李赫宰的软发，挺起胸膛想讨要更多疼爱。

左胸的钉是李赫宰亲自为他穿上的，即使敷过麻药李东海还是在他怀里疼的满脸泪水浑身颤抖，他抱着赤裸的李东海吻过他湿润的睫毛、滑动的喉结、凸起的锁骨和平坦的肚脐，最后来到红肿渗血的左边，用自己的唾液将那里打湿，受伤的乳尖是残忍的瑰丽的红色，在李赫宰的嘴下泛着淫靡的水光，李赫宰问他后悔吗，他哭着狠狠地吸取那人嘴里的津液，像是能减轻疼痛的解药。

昂贵的银环上刻着李赫宰的简写，戴在了李东海胸前离心脏最近的地方。

李赫宰着迷的在那处反复舔舐，舌头上下拨弄着娇小的乳头和上下翻转的银环，粉红逐渐变成深红，李赫宰打着圈舔弄，舌尖上的触感让他兴奋不已，他抬眼去看李东海，那人按住他的脖子眯眼享受着，嘴里溢出的呻吟在寂静的傍晚被微风拉到很远的地方。

他把手伸进李东海的内裤里上下套弄，被束缚住无法加大动作，只能小幅度的在前端抚摸，他深知李东海的每一个敏感点，那人多少次在他身下绽放出最美最媚的姿态，泪眼朦胧的求他深一点重一点，然后与他十指相扣，夹紧他的腰与他一同到达高潮。李东海在他的抚慰下渐渐湿润，包裹他的温度越来越烫像是要将他融化，李赫宰坏心眼的拉扯乳环，李东海在临近高潮的快感和想要被更加粗鲁对待的痛意中娇喘呢喃。

“赫……”

“我在。”李赫宰温柔的亲吻他，热气喷洒在他颤抖的眼皮和敏感的耳垂上。

“我要……我要……”

要你的唇你的爱，要你的疼让我疼，让你一次次在我身上打下烙印，让我的灵魂与你一起达到欢愉的天堂。

李东海失神的望着天，滚滚黑云将月亮遮挡无法看见，李赫宰明白他，凑过去将那些诱人的黏腻尽数吞进自己肚子里，李东海搂紧李赫宰的脖子，两人抱紧彼此快要不能呼吸，他踮起脚尖抽搐着射在李赫宰手里，李赫宰从他口中听到了自己的名字。

李东海在他怀里慵懒喘息的模样是他见过最美的画，即使是模糊的夜他也看到了近在咫尺的星光和他的唯一。

他清理干净手心的浑浊，李东海靠在他肩上撒娇低语，那人像只猫咪一样黏糊糊的不让他走，尾巴尖一勾一勾的扫在他心窝上，痒得他抓不到偏偏还想要。

到底谁才是主人呐，他心甘情愿拜倒在他的猫爪之下。

李东海挑起眼角狡黠的看他，一直注视他的眼睛慢慢蹲在他身下，李赫宰呼吸沉重，手心里隐隐冒汗想要将他的脸按在胯上。

那人用牙齿拉下他的裤链，故意抬起下巴让阴茎弹出来的时候打上他过分清纯的脸，李赫宰眸色渐深，看着自己在李东海嘴里一寸一寸的深入直到消失不见，那人眼角的雾气是盛夏里最后一分凉，李赫宰颤抖着手指抚上即将滑落的星星。

李东海努力让他顶进自己的喉咙里，李赫宰闭上眼低吟，他唇舌并用在他滚烫的家伙上前后吞吐，舌尖犯规的想要钻进顶端敏感的孔里。

李赫宰情不自禁摇摆起腰，难耐的喘息伴随着可怜的呜咽在这隐秘的角落回响，李东海快要含不住，这人把他嘴巴撑的酸死了。

过了好久李赫宰才射出来，李东海淫荡的仰起脑袋伸出舌头，目光灼灼的像是在等待他的恩赐，李赫宰受不住他这等眼神，蹙起眉头身体一抖射在了他的嘴里。

李东海不顾他喘气平复，站起来就要把嘴里的东西还给他，李赫宰一个不注意被他推到另一边墙上，那家伙伸出舌头上的白浊示意李赫宰主动点。

李赫宰掐住他的下巴问他这是什么怪癖，李东海理直气壮的说好东西只想跟最爱的人分享，李赫宰笑着骂他烦人，说完侧过头将舌头与他勾在一起。

“迟早有一天你会精尽人亡的。”一吻完毕，李东海拍拍他的脸。

李赫宰意犹未尽地叼住他的下唇反复舔咬厮磨，津液交换间低声喃喃道：“……做梦也想死在你身上。”


End file.
